This Year's Love
by Starcrossedsoulmates
Summary: One shot songfic. AU, somewhat OOC, but who's to say what either one would be like if we could see them 3 or 4 years from now? Pretty sappy, but with a happy Literati ending.


AN: I don't own the characters or the lyrics. Song is "This Year's Love" by David Gray

He entered the room uneasily, knowing she would be there. This was the crème de la crème of the writing world all gathered together to celebrate one book or article of another. Journalists, authors, publishers…all present and accounted for. He took a place at the side of the festivities, determined not to be caught unexpectedly.

_This years love had better last  
Heaven knows it's high time  
__And I've been waiting on my own too long_

She entered the room, determined to display a confidence she didn't truly feel. She knew he would be there, and by damn, she refused to show any weakness. She made the rounds, speaking to acquaintances and making business contacts, all the while on her guard.

_But when you hold me like you do  
It feels so right_

He had seen a few people here and there he recognized and spoke to, upholding an air of professionalism. He was known in this world as the "elusive, eligible bachelor." He knew if he had really wanted someone on his arm for this event, he could've had his pick of a number of women, all attractive, reasonably intelligent and ready and willing to be arm candy for the evening. But something…he couldn't quite place his finger on it…something didn't feel right.

_I start to forget  
How my heart gets torn  
When that hurt gets thrown  
Feeling like you can't go on_

After smiling so much, her face hurt, she decided to take a seat for a few minutes and rest. She, too, had come alone, wondering all the while how she would handle seeing him with another woman tonight. It had been a year since she had last seen him…a year since she had cowardly moved out without an explanation while he was on a business trip. He had tried to contact her when he returned, but she had accepted a position with another paper by the time he returned. Soon after, she changed her cell phone number, and that, she figured, had led him to a dead end in terms of finding her.

_Turning circles when time again  
It cuts like a knife oh yeah_

His heart stopped momentarily when he spotted her sitting at a table, beautiful as ever, alone. He assumed she would be bringing a date tonight. He had mentally and emotionally prepared himself to make inevitable polite small talk with her and her supposed date before excusing himself to the bar for the remainder of the evening. Before he realized what he was doing, he found himself making his way across the grand ballroom to where she sat.

_If you love me got to know for sure  
Cause it takes something more this time  
Than sweet sweet lies_

She looked up and froze, similar to a deer in headlights, at the sight of him confidently striding to her table. Fight, flight, fight, flight, fight, flight. This mantra repeated itself in her head, and finally she decided to stand her ground. She stood as he approached her.

_Before I open up my arms and fall  
Losing all control  
Every dream inside my soul_

He had been…heartbroken didn't seem quite strong enough to describe what he had felt when he arrived home to find all of her stuff gone, no note, no explanation, no message. He left what must've been hundreds of messages on her cell phone, all unanswered, until one day, he received the answer that the number was no longer in service. He went to her job, but, at her request, both her boss and co-workers refused to divulge her forwarding information.

_And when you kiss me  
On that midnight street_

When she stood, he seemed to lose momentum as he reached her. So much focused direction in his advance faded away to a simple, "Hey…" almost whispered, it was spoken so quietly. She returned his greeting in kind. They made polite small talk. He told her about his new book, she told him about her job.

_Sweep me off my feet  
Singing ain't this life so sweet_

Soon enough, the conversation hit a lull, and unspoken words created palpable tension. She made a move to extricate herself from him. She almost succeeded, but he stopped her with a simply worded question, "Why?"

_This years love had better last  
This years love had better last_

She felt herself deflate at his inquiry. Her shoulders began to shake as previously denied tears and sobs racked her body. He led her quietly and quickly out of the ballroom to a hallway just outside the restrooms. She refused to look at him voluntarily, and when he finally lifted her chin with his finger, the pain and regret he saw in her face and her eyes almost caused tears to stream from his eyes as well.

_So whose to worry  
If our hearts get torn_

After a while of tears and sobbing, she had her breath back enough to answer. "You'll think I'm stupid." "Please, Rory," he looked at her with unshed tears burning brightly in his eyes. She took a deep breath, "I thought your life would be easier without me in it." He began to interrupt, but she continued, "You relocated here for me and had to work 2 jobs just for us to begin to afford the shoebox apartment we were living in. I thought you would be happier if I set you free to go back where you were happy. I didn't know until the latest book that you still lived here. By then, I knew it was too late to go back to you."

_When that hurt gets thrown  
Don't you know this life goes on_

Jess was silent for a few seconds, a few minutes…standing there, it felt like a few hours. He clenched his jaw and turned away from her. Rory reached out to touch his shoulder and quietly whispered, "Jess?" He didn't turn back to her. "Jess, I want you to know I'm sorry. I've regretted leaving the moment I did. I..I'm so sorry…I just wanted you to know that. I'll go now." She turned to leave but was stopped by his voice once again that night. Without turning towards her, he simply said, "Wait."

_And won't you kiss me  
On that midnight street_

He raised his eyes to meet hers. "I have one question for you. Do you, well, do you lo..have feel…care…for me?" Rory's tears started back again as she nodded, "I never stopped. I…I don't think I ever will. I love you, Jess."

_Sweep me off my feet  
Singing ain't this life so sweet_

Hearing those 3 words from her for the first time left Jess speechless. He stepped over in front of her. "Say it again," he requested. This time, it was she who lifted his chin with a finger to look him in the eye. "I love you, Jess. I have for so long, and I don't think I'll ever stop." A moment of silence lay between them before he reached out and took her into his arms, with tears in his eyes. He whispered, "How could you ever think I would want to be anywhere you're not? I love you, Rory. I want us to be _us_ again."

_This years love had better last  
This years love had better last_

The couple left the event with arms wrapped around each other. They headed back to what would soon again be known as their place. They both knew that inevitable obstacles lay before them, as in every relationship. But with 3 such seemingly simple words, they were ready to face them together and to make things last this time around.

_This years love had better last  
This years love had better last_


End file.
